The Dangerous Sky
by Dawnfluttter
Summary: The warrior cats have lived in peace and harmony for many seasons. But a new danger unfolds as Goldenheart suffers through a mysterious prophecies, revengeful cats, and a kit that could just be the end of the new SkyClan. As the cats merge together you never know what love, anger, and hate could appear. Will the new clan survive or will it end in a mass of blood.
1. prologue

**I'm going to need you to be easy on my even though I'm a good writer this is my first fanfic. I still want feedback and ideas. one last thing in reading this story there are 2 thing you need to do 1. forget most relationships you know in Warriors (You will find out which ones as you read) 2. expect anticipation I might or might not write one chapter per week you'll just have to see :D.**

* * *

"A new danger has been born in the forest" meow an orange tom. "What upmost trouble can this _danger_ make" meow a white she-cat. "Look Whitetail" the orange tom gently touched a pool with one careful paw. "This danger has been making mischief." meowed the orange tom. "Your fussing Firestar" meow a blue she-cat. "Look into the future Bluestar what do you see." meowed Firestar. Bluestar closed her eyes. "A-a battle in Thunderclan, a she-cat trying to steal kits, more bloodshed. I can't see any farther." Bluestar meowed pulling away from the vision. Firestar swirled the pool for every cat to see. Gasps and murmurs rang through the worried cats. "Are you cats mouse-brained," growled a bulky brown tom, "Your listening to a vision showed by a _kittypet_." "I'm sorry Darkstripe but that kittypet was the cat that let you back into Starclan." meowed a pure white tom. "We all saw the same image, as for you Darkstripe, Whitestorm is right Firestar was your biggest supporter." meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Thank you Spottedleaf." Firestar meow as he bowed his head. "I believe we should send a prophecy to a queen." continued Firestar. "I know I'm not part of cat of star but I like to change thing." said a bulky badger. "You are always part of Starclan Midnight go ahead. The badger lumbered over. "The cat you pick not wise but this is." With one huge paw Midnight hit the water. The image floated to the top. "But her kits aren't born yet" Bluestar yowled shocked. "She has special kits that stop this force." Bluestar frowned at the image but nodded. "Want to deliver the message to her it will be good to see her again" meow a gray she-cat. "Fine then Watersoul you can go." meowed Spottedleaf. "We are done." yowled Firestar.


	2. forest nights

Goldenheart and Brambleclaw were on a two cat night patrol. Or such as every cat thinks, they sneak out of the camp to have walking nights together. He was acting weird though every leap or jump resulted in Brambleclaw waiting for Goldenheart to heave herself up. "The moon is full." Goldenheart meow looking up at the sky. "There will be no gathering tonight there is too much tension between all clans. They walked in brief silence until Brambleclaw's tail lightly stroked Goldenheart's flank. "The moon and stars are wonderful together; they're as beautiful as you as they shimmer." Brambleclaw purred. "Race you to Sunningrocks." Goldenheart meowed. With a burst of speed she ran leaving Brambleclaw behind as he struggled to catch up. Goldenheart made it to Sunningrocks first. As she waited to Brambleclaw to catch up, she thought about why she loved this cat. She loved him since he was her mentor. He was a bulky strong cat with great purpose. Other cats would thing that she loved him because he was clan deputy. They were wrong. Brambleclaw finally caught up to her. He nimbly leapt up on the rocks. Goldenheart heaved herself up with a little struggle. "You must move to the queens den soon the kits will be born in under a moon."Brambleclaw gave a worried meow. "I'll move in tomorrow."Goldenheart meowed. Bramblestar gave an approving grunt and put his head to his paws. _O, my precious kits you couldn't have a better father,_ Goldenheart meowed laying tail on her heavy belly.


	3. New life

Goldenheart's yowl split the air in the nursery. Her first kit was born a black and white tom. "Only four more" encouraged Brairlight. _Four more how will I manage._ The next kit was born his pelt was golden like his mother. The third kit was born followed by Goldenheart's earsplitting yowl. He looked like Bramblestar but more muscular. The fourth was born a she-kit who cringed against the cold air. Her pelt was gray but had brown stripes. The last kit was born her blue-gray coat reminded Goldenheart of some cat but could think of who. The little kit mew was loud as she bat her littermates out of the way. Bramblesatar walked in his eyes on the black and white kit. "I thought of some names" Goldenheart meowed weary. "like Badgerkit" pointing her tail to the biggest black and whithe one. "Sunkit who looks like me. Cinderkit who has your color pelt. Flowerkit because every flower is different and look at her pelt. And Soulkit" nuzzling the smallest one with her nose. "I love all the names" Bramblestar purred. Goldenheart looked proudly at the five kits suckling at her her belly. She put her head to Soulkit and whispered " Your my favorite." The tiny kit squeaked and snuggled toward her mother. She slept with Bramblestar and her kits her life being perfect.


	4. Windclan attack

"Windclan is attacking" yowled Oakfur. Goldenheart went to check if her kits were still in the nursery. "Help Soulkit and Sunkit are missing!" Suddenly out of no where a cat launched her self at Goldenheart. "Windclan will keep them and I'll be there mother." It was Swiftfoot the Windclan queen. "They're not as fast as Windclan you're wasting your time." Goldenheart growled. The warrior code says you are not to kill a cat in battle for victory, but she was honoring her kits. She blinded Swiftfoot pin Swiftfoot down and bit her neck hard. Bone snapped and she let go. The queen went limp. Swiftfoot was 's leader Poppystar raised her muzzle and yowled "retreat". Before Poppystar left Goldenheart ran to her I'm sorry please let me have my kits."

"I will if you take swiftfoot's kits" she meowed understanding. "I will" promised Goldenheart.

* * *

**You'll find out why poppystar said yes**


	5. The Gathering

A moon past since the battle with WindClan. Goldenheart was shock how many kits were in the nursery. Skykit and Wisptkit were in the ThunderClan not knowing their true mother, no cat dare say. "How are your two extra kits?"meow Leafpool. "Fine, hungry, and mischievous." reply Goldenheart. Leafpool let out a mrrow of laughter and left. The moon was full. A law pass that kits one or two moons from there apprenticeship could attend the gathering. Before the kits left Bramblestar went to the kits old enough. "Don't make any trouble or you'll be sent home early." making a sharp glance at Badgerkit and Sunkit who attacked Spiderfoot's tail one of the grumpiest elders. Goldenheart herded Soulkit over with her tail."Do you like being around the others?" meowed Goldenheart. "Yes mama." meowed Soulkit . "Are you excited?" "Yeah" meow Soulkit bouncing as she pad next to her mother. As they got to four trees all the kits squeaked they ran around high rock with the loners who watched the kits as the kits played. Briarlight looked uneasy as she dragged herself to the other medicine cats. Before Goldenheart could help the leaders called. The three she-cats on the rock were all Goldenheart's sisters. They left ThunderClan and left their reason a secret. "We have an announcement," called Yellowstar, "StarClan wants us to unite as one known as SkyClan because all our names have to do with the sky." "You know that's Tigerstar said." growled Spiderleg. Even though Yellowstar wasn't her favorite sister she was always there for her. "Are you calling her a liar. " Goldenheart snarled . Treestar, Poppystar, Brightheart , Lilyheart, and Strongpaw all joined in on the protest. "Of course al the traitor would say something." purred Spiderleg. Pointing a sharp glance at Goldenheart and then Skykit and Wisptkit. Goldenheart's eyes widen in surprise. _Spiderleg must be Swiftfoot's mate and father of her kits. Why is Starclan letting this happen._ Poppystar suddenly yowled, "I give up your deputy duties Spiderleg. I say these words before my warrior ancestors so they can see and approve my choice, Brightheart will be the new deputy of WindClan." "Let's continue this gathering," meowed Bramblestar "what Yellowstar says is true, we are to be known as Skyclan." "I found a place by a lake its very sheltered there." meowed Treestar. "Once we leave we will also train the apprentices to be like the other clans." meow Poppystar. " We leave in three sunrises, apprentices go with medicine cats to pack herbs, warriors help the elders and queens." meow Bramblestar. "This gathering is over see you in three sunrises." meow Yellowstar. As the cats went to talk to each other Goldenheart went to Brightheart. "Congratulations." she purred. "How is Strongpaw's training?" ask Brightheart. Strongpaw was the sister's youngest sister. "Good, I was in my own thoughts what happen to Spiderleg?" ask Goldenheart. "He's walking away." reply Brightheart. "Want to meet the kits?" Goldenheart called to the seven kits. "Whoa, you're the WindClan deputy." squeaked Wisptkit. " And kin." Brightheart meow as she bent her head down. "Yeah Goldenheart told us she said me and Soulkit were taken by WindClan." Sunkit meowed excitedly. "Don't tell but Soulkit's my favorite." whisper Goldenheart. When Brightheart left every kit was cheerful. "Wow we met the WindClan deputy and kin" Flowerkit meowed. "Ok let the clans watch while you play with the other kits." Goldenheart meowed. She ran to Bramblestar. "I really like having the kits around." meow Goldenheart. "I know you do." meow Bramblestar. "I think it's time for Strongpaw's warrior ceremony. "she will if she passes her warrior assessment." "Finally." meowed Goldenheart. "I love you." purr Bramblestar. "I love you too." purred Goldenheart.

* * *

**You start seeing some more cats. I'm Dawnleaf. I need ideas for kits and one for Skykit.  
**


	6. sorry

ok not uploading is truly a mistake I keep leaving my notebook at home so


End file.
